magifandomcom-20200222-history
Pisti
Pisti (ピスティ, Pisuti) is one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. She is the youngest daughter of the Queen of Artemyra, but is now living in Sindria for one reason or another. Appearance Although she is an adult, Pisti's appearance resembles a girl of a much younger age. She is short in stature and self-conscious about her breast size as noted when Aladdin fondles her.Night 88Episode 20 She has blonde hair, which is wrapped up with a pink string, and wears a red headband that also doubles as a holder for her flute, her Household Vessel. She has dark pink eyes, and wears a light pink, puffy dress. She wears gold leg wraps that have wings attached to them. Pisti's dress opens up in the middle of her chest. Personality Pisti is a fun-loving, friendly person. She shows this through her warm attitude and her constant smiling. Despite her young appearance, Pisti is intelligent, knowing of international affairs and serving as a diplomatic chief. Because she is discontent with her appearance, she has complicated feelings towards girls with larger chests. She is also said to be good at pretending to cry, but says that it no longer works on Jafar. Pisti is also noted to be good friends with Spartos and Sharrkan, as they are "drinking buddies". She is also proud of the fact that she has been confessed to by men from the Sindrian Court 13 times. Pisti can also be quite serious at times, like when Judar infiltrates into Sindria. History Not much is known about Pisti's past. It was stated that she came from Artemyra, the country of the warrior girls that dance in the sky, and belonged to the royal family of her homeland as she is the youngest daughter of the Artemyra's Queen. It can be assumed that she met Sinbad on one of his travels, which helped establish the trust they have now. She became a resident of Sindria under special circumstances. Currently, Pisti serves as one of the Eight Generals of Sindria and a representative of one of the seven countries that are in alliance with Sindria. Plot Sindria Arc Pisti stands alongside some of the Eight Generals and greets Sinbad when he comes back from his journey to the Kou Empire. She reports to him that there have been no reports of incidents during his absence.Night 77, Pages 6-7 Weeks later, she is seen sitting with Yamraiha, Sharrkan and Masrur, chatting, until Sinbad calls out Yamraiha.Night 78, Page 8 When one of the Southern Creatures attacks Sindria she stands alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. Then, she is present during introducing Alibaba Saluja to Sharrkan. She has a bright smile when Sinbad tells Alibaba and Aladdin about the Mahrajan Festival.Night 80 During the festival she is officially introduced to Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana by Sinbad. Seeing Sharrkan and Yamraiha fooling around, she points at them and tells something to Spartos. She then points out at Sinbad and his harem and offers Spartos to go play with everyone. Even though he denies, she pushes him to Sinbad and says he has to accept His Majesty's advices.Night 82 Some time later, she goes along with everyone else to greet the visitor from the Kou Empire, Hakuryuu Ren. When Jafar spots Kougyoku Ren, she asks if it's the princess who had interest in Sinbad and exclaims she has chased after him. Seeing Kougyoku's normal behavior toward Sinbad, she seems surprised that they're acting normally.Night 83, Page 14 However, when Kougyoku accuses Sinbad of shaming her, she curiously watches the whole situation. As Sinbad wants the support of his Eight Generals, she recalls that he molested a very old lady the other day. When Sinbad asks if their trust was only a lie, the rest of the Eight Generals says that they couldn't believe the words of drunkard, but Pisti adds that normally he is a good king.Night 84, Pages 9-13 She is interested in seeing what really happened between Kougyoku and Sinbad. She attempts to cover her eyes while being blushed, but still watches as she smiles. When it turns out that nothing happened, she bows, as the rest of her companions, and apologizes to Sinbad.Night 85, Pages 3-4 Zagan Arc Pisti is send to accompany Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Morgiana during their voyage toward Dungeon Zagan. As the Southern Creature attacks the boat they're on, Pisti comes and says to leave it to her. She makes the creature obedient thanks to the powers of her Household Vessel. She then gets closer to it, strokes its chin and tells it to return to the sea. Her command is immediately executed. After that, Pisti notices that Morgiana is looking at Alibaba and Aladdin as they play in the water and asks if she wants to try it as well. Morgiana explains she never swam in the sea, so Pisti reassures her that it's all right because dolphins are docile thanks to her Household Vessel. She adds she's not particularly good with bigger animals, but the smaller ones are good. She also says that she gets along with birds the best.Night 88, Pages 1-4 Some time later, Alibaba and Aladdin get out of the water and comment about how much fun they had. She is happy hearing it, saying it's great. Aladdin happily thanks her but calls her by her name, without honorifics. Pisti asks if he shouldn't calls her "Miss", like he does with Yamraiha. He is quite surprised, so she adds that she's one year older than Alibaba. She then comes closer to him and asks if it's surprised him. She says that despite her appearance, she's older and has much more experience than him. Aladdin touches her breast and still wonders why "Miss". She, while hiding that part of her body, cries and shouts that it's mean. Still being in bad mood, she takes Morgiana's hand and wonders why men like flabby girls. She then starts showing how girls should look to her.Night 88, Pages 5-6 During the lunch, she hears about Hakuryuu's sister and comments that she is strict toward her little brother. Hearing that she is like a mother to him, she comments that thanks to her, he become a reliable person and will be a great husband in the future. Aladdin and Alibaba also make their comments on that matter, and she tells them that they should learn from him. Then, she comes back to chatting with Hakuryuu when Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana are talking together. When the group reaches the Torran Island, she warns them that this island is not a part of Sindria's territory and that they shouldn't do anything rude. She doesn't go with them any further.Night 88, Pages 7-8, 17 Second Sindria Arc When Judar breaks Yamraiha's barrier and comes to infiltrate Sindria, while flying on her bird, she looks at him with a very serious expression.Night 110, Pages 5-6 After Sinbad and Alibaba are cursed by Ithnan, Pisti is along with the rest of the Eight Generals, in the room. She carries a towel soaked with water and gives it to Alibaba. When Sinbad says he's alright when he mentions only caring about Alibaba's curse, she is in the group of surprised Eight Generals.Night 113, Page 13 After the whole problem is solved, she sits during the meeting with Sinbad and the rest of his Generals, listening to the results of the last dungeon diving and to what Sinbad has to say.Night 116, Pages 7-9 She is present when Aladdin, Hakuryuu, Morgiana and hidden Alibaba are leaving Sindria, bidding them farewell with a bright smile.Night 121, Page 16 World Exploration Arc Pisti is briefly seen chatting with Sharrkan and Spartos while leaving the room Jafar and Yamraiha are in.Night 137, Page 1 Current Arc Pisti comes to welcome Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba when they reach Sindria. She gives flowers to Aladdin as a gift. She thanks him for helping Yamraiha during harsh moments in Magnostadt. She then adds that Aladdin hasn't changed at all, but after hearing to look carefully by Spartos, she realizes that Aladdin is now as tall as she is, it upsets her. She whistles when Masrur stares at Morgiana and admits that she is a beautiful woman.Night 199, Pages 6-8 The next day, she is having a breakfast with Sharrkan, Toto, Olba, Aladdin and Morgiana. She learns that Toto isn't Alibaba's girlfriends, but Garda, a female ape, is, despite what Alibaba has said earlier. She teases Alibaba by telling him that he's a bad boy and wanting him to admit with how many girls he played in Reim. She is surprised by Alibaba's blank expression, but thinks that it hasn't affected him after all, although Sharrkan covers her mouth so she wouldn't say anything more. She briefly sighs when the guys make a scene.Night 200, Pages 15-19 Abilities Pisti's Household Vessel.png|Pisti's Household Vessel Pisti's Flute1.png|Pisti's abilities Djinn Pisti uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Zepar. Zepar lends his power to her Household Vessel. Household Vessel Pisti's Household Vessel :A flute that allows for communication with animals. She makes friends with the animals by matching their wavelengths with her flute. She prefers birds over any other kind of animal, saying that she gets along with them best. Pisti also states that she can use her voice in the same way that she uses her Household Vessel. Battles/Events Relationships Yamraiha Her only female friend is Yamraiha. Morgiana During the ship ride to Zagan's Dungeon, she and Morgiana sympthasized with each other and questioned why men liked women with large breasts. Trivia * Pisti's name derives from the Greek word πίστη (Pisti), which means Faith. * She likes singing and her weakness is big breasts.Magi Official Guidebook * She makes her appearance in the ending theme of the anime.Episode 20 *What catches her attention is a handsome guy.Tegaki Blog References Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Eight Generals Category:Sindria Category:Household Members Category:Artemyra